One well-known type of centrifuge comprises a bowl and screw conveyor, each of which is driven by an electric motor. A danger in operating this type of centrifuge in some applications is that one or both of the motors may be presented with a load that will require the motor(s) to exceed rated torque. This could lead to motor failure and, is some circumstances, to system shutdown. In some applications, such as oil well drilling, for example, down-time caused by centrifuge failure could be extremely expensive. One obvious solution to this problem known in the art is to simply monitor motor torque and shut down the entire system when overload occurs. Another known solution is to simply shut off the feed pump (which supplies a slurry to the centrifuge for separation) when overload occurs. Both of these known solutions are unsatisfactory, however, as they both adversely affect overall system performance and/or efficiency. What is needed, then, is a method and apparatus for centrifuging which continuously monitors motor torques, and adjusts centrifuge performance automatically as load conditions change to ensure safe motor operation and efficient system operation.